My Matrealistic Wifey
by Jaejung Love
Summary: Jung Yunho memiliki seorang istri yang sangat cantik tetapi matre. Barang-barang yang disukai istrinya semua adalah high-class. Walau begitu Yunho tetap mengabulkan semua permintaan istrinya itu. Cincin cartier hadiah wajib yang harus diberikan pd istrinya tiap setahun sekali. Bagaimana manja dan matrenya istri Jung Yunho ini? Ayok dibaca!
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Matrealistic wifey

Cast: Jung Uknow dan Jung Jeje

Pairing: YUNJAE

Level: PG15+

, - , - ,

Aku memiliki seorang istri yang sangat cantik. Aku mengagumi kecantikannya tapi tidak dengan sifat matrenya. Walau begitu aku tak bisa menolak apa yang di mau. Bisa saja dia merayuku agar aku membelikan apapun yang di maunya. Seperti sekarang ini, dia sedang berusaha membujukku agar aku mau membelikannya tas LV model keluaran terbaru, padahal baru 2 hari yang lalu dia sudah membeli tas. Benar-benar pemborosan.

"Ayolah Yunnie, hanya satu tas saja. Itu tidak akan membuatmu bangkrut bukan." ucapnya manja sambil bergelanyut di lenganku dan memainkan jari-jari lentiknya di dadaku. Kini posisi kami sedang berada di atas ranjang.

"Yunnie.." panggilnya lagi karena aku tak meresponnya tadi. "Ya sudah kalo Yunnie memang tidak mau membelikan tas itu untukku lebih baik Yunnie tidak usah menyentuhku lagi." ah, itu memang kebiasaannya. Dia akan mengambek padaku. Tapi itu tidak akan berlangsung lama setelah dia membutuhkan sesuatu. Dia pasti kembali luluh padaku.

"Tak menyentuhmu selama beberapa hari itu tak akan membuatku mati Boojae," godaku padanya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dan cemberut. Sungguh sangat menggemaskan. Bukannya seram itu malah membuatku ingin segera melahap bibir cherrynya yang terlihat sangat menggoda.

"Pergi sana pergi..pergi. Jangan tidur di kamar ini." usir Jaejoong sambil mendorong tubuhku menjauh darinya. Mau tak mau aku turun dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamar ini. Namun sebelum aku keluar dari kamar ini, aku ingin sedikit menggoda istri cantikku itu.

"Boojae.. baik-baiklah disini. Jika ada hantu yang tiba-tiba tidur di sampingmu anggap saja hantu itu adalah aku." ucapku menggoda padanya. Aku berbalik hendak membuka pintu namun tiba-tiba saja...

"Hwaaa..." teriaknya sangat kencang dan langsung menghambur memeluk tubuhku. "Yunnie ku mohon.. tidurlah disini. Boojae hanya bercanda kok. Boojae sudah tidak mau tas itu lagi. Sungguh." hahaha aku ingin tertawa sekarang melihat ekspresinya yang ketakutan seperti itu sungguh sangat lucu.

"Hmm.." aku tak langsung menjawab permintaannya itu akan tetapi seolah-olah aku sedang berpikir.

"Yunnie ayolah..please.." mohonnya padaku dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Hmm, baiklah tapi.." aku menunjukku bibirku dengan jari telunjukku sendiri. Dia pasti mengerti apa maksudku. Tanpa menunggu lama pun aku sudah mendapatkan ciuman singkat darinya. Segera saja dia langsung menarikku menuju ranjang kami kembali.

Kami sudah diatas ranjang sekarang, tapi sungguh posisiku untuk tidur saat ini benar-benar kurang nyaman. Boojaeku memelukku sangat erat sekali. Dia mengira aku akan tiba-tiba meninggalkannya seorang diri di kamar ini.

"Boojae, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Jadi bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu itu." ucapku padanya. Namun dia menggelengkan kepalanya yang artinya dia menolak mentah-mentah.

"Aku sesak Boo, jangan terlalu kencang memelukku." ucapku lagi dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya di pinggangku. Namun perbuatanku itu malah membuatnya menangis di tengah malam.

"Hiks.. Yunnie tidak sayang lagi pada Boojae.." oh bukan itu maksudku Boojae. Tentu aku masih sangat sangat sayang padamu. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang ku cinta.

"Boojae maafkan Yunnie, ne?" lalu aku menghapus airmatanya dan memeluknya. Lebih baik aku yang memeluknya daripada di peluk olehnya seperti tadi.

"Eum.. hangat." ucapnya.

"Tentu saja. Ayok cepat tidur ini sudah malam." ajakku pada istri tercintaku tak lupa untukku mencium keningnya sebelum tidur.

CUP

Tak lama kemudian kami pun dapat tidur dengan tenang.

...

Ke esokan harinya. Aku melihat istriku dalam keadaan badmood. Nampaknya dia sedang kesal terhadapku. Tak biasanya dia menolak morning kiss dariku barusan.

"Wae?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Junsu baru saja mengabariku kalau suaminya akan membeli tas itu untuknya!" ucapnya sambil cemberut. Lucu dan menggemaskan. Aku tak pernah menemui ketakutan apapun jika istriku sedang marah tapi malah menggemaskan. Imut sekali.

"Lalu?" ucapku pura-pura tak mengerti.

BRAK

Dia barusaja memukul meja makan dengan tangan cantikknya tadi.

"Seharusnya Yunnie juga membelikan itu untukku juga!" ucapnya meninggikan suaranya.

"Mian Boojae, tapi Yunnie sedang tidak punya uang." ucapku berbohong. Mana mungkin Presdir Jung Yunho tidak mempunyai uang. Tantu uangku sangat banyak di bank maupun dompet.

"Yunnie benar-benar menyebalkan." setelahnya dia meninggalkanku seorang diri di ruang makan sebesar ini. Ku pastikan dia pasti sedang menangis di dalam kamar saat ini.

Dari awal memang sudah salahku yang terlalu memanjakannya memang. Aku sudah tahu rahasia terbesarnya itu sejak kami pacaran dulu. Suami Kim Junsu - Park Yuchun, dia adalah sahabatku. Kami berempat kuliah di universitas yang sama akan tetapi berbeda jurusan. Yuchun dan Junsu dari awal tak setuju saat aku ingin menjadikan Jaejoong pacarku dulu.

Banyak yang sudah tahu kalau Jaejoong memacari orang-orang kaya hanya untuk memoroti uangnya saja. Tapi itu tak membuatku tak jatuh hati padanya. Aku sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama terhadapnya dan tekadku pun untuk menjadikannya pacar sudah bulat.

Aku di terima menjadi pacarnya dengan sangat mudah. Kala aku menembaknya aku membawakan sebuah cincin cartier khusus yang aku beli dari Paris. Cincin itu hanya ada satu dan tak akan ada yang menyamainya. Jika pun ada ku rasa itu hanya imitasi. Dan kalian tahu dia sangat menyukai cincin itu dan menyuruhku untuk memakainkan di jari manisnya. Cincin itu sangat pas di jarinya. Cincin yang cantik untuk orang yang cantik pula.

Sungguh tak terduga, dia tiba-tiba menciumku tepat diatas bibirku setelah aku selesai memasangkan cincin itu di jarinya. Selesai mengecup bibirku terlihat rona merah muda di kedua pipinya. Sungguh menggemaskan dan aku pun tak tahan untuk tidak mengecup pipinya itu. Perbuatanku malah membuat wajahnya semakin merona karena malu. Aku melakukan itu di tempat umum, tentu saja karena kami memang sekarang masih berada di area kampus tepatnya di taman kampus.

"Yunnie sudah ah.. aku malu." ucapnya terdengar manja dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku. Itu pertama kalinya dia memanggil namaku dan dengan sebutan Yunnie. Saat itu juga aku mengklaim panggilan itu hanya boleh Boojaeku yang menggunakannya dan jangan seorangpun menggunakan panggilan itu untuk memanggilku.

Selama 3 tahun masa pacaran dengannya, aku memutuskan untuk melamarnya menjadi istriku saat kami semua lulus kuliah. Sungguh orang pertama yang tidak sangat setuju dengan itu juga adalah Park Yuchun sahabatku. Dia bilang pacaran boleh saja asal jangan sampai menikahinya. Coba bayangkan sudah berapa banyak uang yang kau habiskan selama tiga tahun berpacaran dengannya? Ya, aku memang sudah mengeluarkan banyak sekali uang untuknya. Membelikannya barang-barang mewah nan bermerk, jalan-jalan di tempat mewah, membayari perawatan kecantikannya seminggu sekali di salon dan banyak lagi. Tapi aku senang melakukan itu semua. Aku bahagia jika kekasihku tercinta bahagia dengan itu semua.

Aku menjelaskan bagaimana perasaan cintaku, sukaku, sayangku terhadap Jaejoong pada Yuchun. Saat kesungguhan itu terpampang jelas, Yuchun menyetujui keputusanku untuk melamar Jaejoong menjadi istriku.

Aku menyewa sebuah restoran mewah di sebuah hotel. Tepatnya tidak menyewa sih, karena itu hotel milik Appaku yang kelak akan menjadi milikku setelah aku menikah nanti. Boojae sangat terkejut saat aku mengatakan "Would you marry me?" dia menutup mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka karena terkejut dengan tangannya yang cantik.

"Yunnie.. kau sungguh mengatakan itu?" tanyanya tak percaya. Aku mengangguk mantap untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun dia masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku itu aku rasa bahwa dia masih shock waktu itu. Aku maraih kedua tangannya lalu mencium kedua punggung tangan itu dengan lembut.

"Maukah kau menjadi istriku Boojae?" ucapku sekali lagi. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lalu dengan malu-malu dia menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Aku sangat senang kala itu. Segera saja aku beranjak dari kursi dan menarik Jaejoong agar berdiri dari duduk lalu aku menggendongnya ala bridal style dan berputar-putar. Itu aku lakukan karena aku sangat senang sekali karena Boojae mau menerima lamaranku.

"Yak, Yunnie. Hentikan turunkan aku. Kepalaku pusing Yunnie." ucapnya meronta memintaku agar aku berhenti melakukan hal itu. Aku pun berhenti dan menurunkan tubuhnya dari gendonganku. Langsung saja setelahnya aku mendapat jitakan gratis darinya.

"Aww, sakit Boojae." ucapku merintih kesakitan setelah Jaejoong menjitakku tadi.

"Kau pantas menerimanya, kau pikir aku tidak pusing tadi." ucapnya sambil cemberut mengerucutkan bibirnya yang menggoda itu. Agar tak cemberut lagi aku pun mencium pipinya itu. Membuatnya sedikit kaget tiba-tiba aku mencium pipinya. Jikatan gratis kedua darinya pun aku mendapatkannya lagi. Hahaha

Sesungguhnya aku orang yang beruntung. Hanya dengaku lah Jaejoong tahan lama berpacaran. Biasanya dia akan memutuskan pacarnya jika terlihat dia tak memberikan apa yang dia mau. Tapi selama berpacaran denganku, aku selalu menuruti apa keinginannya itu. Membuat dirinya betah berlama-lama di sampingku. Jelas-jelas aku memang dimanfaatkan olehnya selama ini. Tapi aku malah menikahinya sekarang. Itulah yang namanya cinta, cinta memang buta. Itu benar sekali.

.

.

.

Selama berada di kantor aku sengaja tak menghubungi istriku di rumah. Aku tahu dia sedang kesal terhadapku saat ini karena aku tak membelikannya tas LV yang dia inginkan. Tapi apa kalian tahu? Sebenarnya aku sudah memesan tas itu dari tadi malam saat Boojaeku tidur. Aku memesannya lewat internet dan langsung dibayar lunas malam itu juga. Dan kini tas ini sudah berada ditanganku sekarang. Aku hanya menggodanya tadi, aku ingin membuat kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya. Ya, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 23 tahun. Kami menikah satu tahun yang lalu. Ini hari ulang tahun pertama dirinya sebagai istriku jadi aku ingin benar-benar membuat kejutan untuknya.

Tak hanya tas LV yang ku bawa tetapi juga aku sudah menyiapkan cincin cartier yang sudah ku pesan satu bulan yang lalu. Itu merupakan seperti sebuah kewajibanku disetiap ulang tahunnya. Aku pasti akan memberikannya cincin cartier sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Kalau di hitung-hitung berarti dia akan mempunyai 5 cincin cartier setelah hari ini aku memberikannya untuknya. Harganya memang mahal tapi apa sih yang gak untuk Boojae - istriku tercinta?

Tepat pukul 23.00 malam aku baru keluar dari kantorku. Sebenarnya aku tidak ada acara bekerja lembur di kantor, hanya saja aku sengaja. Aku ingin sampai di rumah saat jam 24.00.. Tahukah kau istriku bertambah semakin marah saat ini, karena aku terus mengabaikan telepon darinya sejak sore hari. Dia memintaku agar segera pulang ke rumah. Aku tahu dia itu sangat penakut dan takut sendirian di tinggal di rumah. Aku berdoa agar dia baik-baik saja selama aku tinggal.

Sampailah sudah aku berada di halaman rumahku. Aku mengendap-endap seperti maling masuk kedalam rumahku sendiri. Aku takut istriku akan mengetahui bahwa aku pulang. Karena aku sudah mengatakannya kalau aku tak pulang malam ini.

Aku menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan kue ulang tahun yang sudah aku siapkan. Aku nyalakan lilin diatasnya. Setelahnya aku menuju kamar dimana Boojae sedang tertidur. Aku pasti akan mengganggu tidur nyanyaknya.

Ceklek

Perlahan aku membuka pintu kamar secara perlahan.

"Si..siapa itu?" aku mendengar Boojae berteriak dan dari nadanya terdengar seperti ketakutan. Kalau takut kenapa tidur lampunya dimatikan? Ah aku lupa kalau aku sengaja mengatur listrik di rumahku agar tidak menyala. Mianhe Boojae, kau pasti sangat ketakutan.

"Saengil chukka hamnida. Saengil chukka hamnida saranghaneun Jaejoongie, saengil chukka hamnida." Jaejoong terkejut kala melihat ku membawa kue ulang tahun untuknya. Dia segera saja beranjak dari ranjang dan menghampiriku. Dia memukul-mukul tubuhku setelahnya.

"Yunnie.. kau jahat, benar-benar .. kau tahu aku sangat takut..hiks.." ucapnya sambil menangis, aku tak tega jika melihat istriku menangis seperti ini. Aku segera meletakkan kue itu di meja nakas lalu meraih tubuh Jaejoong dalam dekapanku. Aku memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Mianhe Boojae, aku lakukan semua ini karena aku sengaja ingin membuat kejutan di hari ulang tahunmu." ucapku menjelaskan. Aku mengelus punggungnya dan membiarkan dia tetap seperti ini. Beberapa menit kemudian aku tak mendengar suara isak tangisnya lagi.

Aku melepaskan pelukan itu dan meraih wajahnya. Aku menangkup kedua pipinya itu. Lalu ku bersihkan sisa airmata disana dengan jariku. Aku mengecup pipi itu bergantian.

"Mian.." ucapku setelahnya, dia tak menjawab apapun perkataanku. "selamat ulang tahun Boojae." ucapku sekali lagi. Setelah aku mengucapkan ucapan selamat itu pun tak ada respon apapun darinya.

Aku membawa tubuh istriku mendekat kearah ranjang. Aku menyuruhnya duduk. Aku hendak menyalakan lampu setelah itu. Namun Jaejoong menahan lenganku.

"Yunnie, kau mau kemana?" ucapnya, ku kira aku akan meninggalkannya.

"Tenanglah, aku hanya ingin menyalakan lampu saja." jawabku.

"Boojae ikut.." ucapnya manja lalu bergelanyut di lenganku.

Klik

Dalam sekejappun lampu di kamar menyala, sehingga aku dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah cantik istriku ini.

Kami berdua duduk di tepian ranjang sekarang. Aku memberikan sebuah kado padanya, ku lihat dia sangat senang saat aku menyerahkan kado itu. Dia akan bertambah senang saat melihat isinya nanti.

"Yunnie apa isinya?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Buka saja." jawabku. Lalu dengan semangat dia membuka kado itu. Dia nampak terkejut saat mengetahui isi didalamnya. Sebuah tas yang sedang dia inginkan saat ini.

"Yunnie gomawo. Kau benar-benar membelikan ini untukku?" ucapnya dengan gembira. Aku mengangguk lalu mengelus pipinya.

"Kau menyukainya sayang?" dia mengangguk dengan sangat mantap.

"Ta..pi.. apa Yunnie tidak lupa membawakan sesuatu lagi untukku?" katanya penuh harap. Aku tak menjawabnya langsung dan berpura-pura tak mengerti.

"Apa?" ucapku. Dia cemberut karena aku tak menangkap apa maksudnya.

"Tentu saja cincin cartier. Apa Yunnie lupa membelinya untukku?" ucapnya kecewa.

"Ne.. aku lupa Boojae. Yunnie kira Boojae sudah tidak butuh lagi, bukankah Boojae sudah punya 4 cincin cartier..hmm?" ucapku menggoda lagi. Aku memang suka menggoda dan membuatnya kesal.

"Huh, menyebalkan. Harusnya Yunnie memberikan cincin cartier di hari ulang tahunku seperti biasanya. Kenapa hanya tas saja sih, Yunnie kan tahu kalau cincin cartier itu hadiah wajib yang ha.." ucapannya terputus seketika saat aku tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya. Ini perlu di lakukan karena dia sangat cerewet.

Aku melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatapnya. "Mana mungkin aku lupa dengan benda kesukaan istriku yang satu ini." ucapku sambil memperlihatkan cincin cartier yang sudah ku pesan sebulan yang lalu.

"Yunnieee.." dia langsung memelukku dan mengecup pipiku. "gomawo Yunnie, kau memang suami Boojae yang pergertian.." ucapnya lalu segera memintaku agar memasangkan cincin cartier cantik itu di jari manisnya. Aku pun segera melakukan apa yang dia perintahkan tadi. Setelahnya dia memeluk tubuhku sangat erat. "Yunnie gomawo.." ucapnya sekali lagi.

...

TAMAT

...

gak di edit dan gak dibaca ulang. maklum klo ada Typos. dibuat dalam sekali duduk. sebenarnya ini ff iseng gara-gara liat foto mommy JJ cute abis di coffeecojjee, ff pemanasan. Udah berbulan-bulan ga nulis bahasaku kaku dan ga da feel sama sekali.. semoga menghibur dan aku minta like beserta sedikit komen dari kalian. keberatankah?


	2. Chapter 2

Title : My Matrealistic Wifey -season 2-

Cast : Jung Uknow and Jung Jeje

Pairing : YUNJAE

Level : PG 15+

,

Siang itu aku bertemu dengan sahabatku - Park Yuchun di sebuah restoran yang tak jauh dari lokasi kantor kami. Kami bertemu dalam rangka hanya ingin bertemu saja, karena memang kami sudah lama tidak bertemu. Menghabiskan waktu jam istirahat makan siang bersama Yuchun sangat menyenangkan, kami membicarakan perihal tentang bisnis sampai pada ujungnya menggosip istri masing-masing. Tapi untuk hal satu itu, kami lebih banyak membicarakan istriku - Jaejoong ketimbang istri Yuchun - Junsu. Yah memang istriku itu lebih banyak topiknya yang bisa di perbincangkan oleh kami.

"Bagaimana kabar istrimu, Yun?" tanya sahabatku tiba-tiba, padahal kami sedang berbicara tentang masalah sebuah proyek kerjasama baru untuk tahun depan sebelumnya. Aku yang sedang menyeruput kopi tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitasku itu sejenak dan menatap Yuchun.

"Ada apa kau menanyakan kabar istriku? Kau menyukai istriku hah?" ucapanku membuat Yuchun tertawa ringan sejenak.

"Ya! Kau kira aku menyukai istrimu? Aku punya yang sexy di rumah, untuk apa menyukai istrimu." jawaban sahabatku sungguh lucu. Memang sih istrinya itu sexy tepatnya sexy butt-nya hahaha.

"Jaejoongie istriku juga tak kalah sexy dari istrimu itu." aku tak mau kalah dengan Yuchun.

"Sudah tidak usah dibahas lagi. Aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal padamu." kata Yuchun setelah meminum kopinya barusan.

"Apa?" tanyaku datar.

"Kebiasaan istrimu itu, apa sekarang sudah berubah?" tanya Yuchun serius. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menjawabnya pertanda kalau istriku masih mempunyai kebiasaan yang sama.

Mengetahui jawabanku barusan Yuchun menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Kau seharusnya merubah sikapnya Yun, jangan terlalu memanjakannya.." ucapnya itu memang benar. Selama ini aku tidak pernah bisa menolak apa yang dia inginkan. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu karena aku takut dia akan sedih dan kecewa padaku. Aku bahagia jika melihat istriku yang gembira karena aku bisa menuruti apa yang dia mau. Sungguh aku benar-benar tidak bisa tegas dan menjadi kepala keluarga yang baik jika seperti ini terus.

"Bagaimana caranya Chun? Aku tidak bisa untuk menolak setiap keinginannya." jawabanku tentu tak memuaskan sahabatku - Park Yuchun. Yuchun menatapku dengan pandangan serius, jujur aku baru kali ini melihatnya seserius ini. Padahal kalaupun kami membicarakan bisnis tak sampai seserius itu wajahnya.

"Apa kau tak pernah berfikir bahwa istrimu hanya mencintai hartamu?" ucapan Park Yuchun membuatku sakit hati, aku marah padanya. Kenapa dia selalu saja berprasangka buruk terhadap istriku dari dulu.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucapku sedikit emosi. Aku tak suka jika Yuchun menjelek-jelekkan istriku.

"Tenanglah jangan emosi begitu. Aku hanya bertanya baik-baik padamu. Aku hanya merasa kasihan padamu Yunho. Kau sangat mencintai Jaejoong dari dulu, tapi apa pernah kau tahu perasaan Jaejoong padamu selama ini?" ucapan Yuchun itu membuat aku terdiam dan berfikir ulang. Memang aku pun masih meragukan perasaan Jaejoong padaku. Karena selama ini Jaejoong dikenal sebagai pria yang tak pernah serius memacari seseorang, dia hanya memoroti pria-pria kaya yang dikencaninya dulu.

"Kau benar Yuchun-ah, aku sendiri masih ragu akan perasaannya padaku.." ucapku lirih. Aku sangat kecewa jika Jaejoong memperlakukanku sama seperti pria-pria lain yang dikencaninya dulu. Aku harap kau menerima lamaranku karena kau juga mencintaiku Joongie-ah, dan tidak hanya mencintai hartaku saja.

"Lalu apa kau punya solusinya?" tanyaku pada Yuchun. Yuchun tak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku namun kami berdua mendadak bisu satu sama lain. Ku lihat Yuchun tengah berpikir aku pun demikian. Memikirkan nasibku sendiri dan juga Jaejoong.

"Mulai sekarang jangan turuti kemauannya itu Yun, kau harus bisa. Jadilah suami yang tegas, itu juga untuk kebaikan Jaejoong nantinya dan juga kau. Bila perlu blokir saja ATM-nya itu." ucapan Yuchun barusan masuk dalam pertimbanganku saat ini.

"Kau benar Yuchun-ah, aku akan mulai menjadi suami yang tegas mulai sekarang." ucapku setelahnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." setelah Yuchun mengucapkan kalimat itu pun, aku segera menelpon pihak bank meminta bantuan untuk memblokir ATM istriku agar tidak bisa di gunakan lagi.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan melakukannya secepat ini Yun," ucap Yuchun setelah aku menyelesaikan pembicaraan di telepon dengan pihak bank beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik?" ucapku padanya dan dia membenarkan itu.

"Tapi.. kurasa itu belum cukup.." ucapan Yuchun itu membuatku sedikit bingung. Apa aku harus melakukan hal yang lain lagi?

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kemarilah.." ucap Yuchun padaku. Dia menyuruhku untuk mendekat padanya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku. Aku mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan Yuchun dengan serius. Apa yang diucapkannya itu cukup menarik. Karena dengan begitu aku bisa tahu mengenai perasaan Jaejoong terhadapku. "Bagaimana?" ucap Yuchun setelah mengakhiri ucapan yang tadi ia bisikkan padaku.

Aku memandangnya lalu tersenyum puas. "Kau memang sahabatku Yuchun-ah." Yuchun pun ikut tersenyum denganku.

"Semoga berjalan lancar.."

"Ne.."

.

.

.

Tepat saju jam yang lalu aku sudah sampai di kantorku begitupun dengan Yuchun. Aku memulai kembali bekerja di ruangan kerjaku. Ada beberapa dokumen yang harus aku baca dan tanda-tangani. Lumayan cukup banyak, juga laporan keuangan di bulan lalu. Aku akan memeriksa ulang.

Karena tak ingin ada orang yang menganggu konsentrasiku bekerja, aku meminta sekretarisku untuk tak ada seorangpun yang boleh masuk keruanganku jika memang itu bukan tamu yang begitu penting.

Namun tiba-tiba saja...

BRAK

Pintu ruangan kerjaku dibuka secara paksa dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Membuatku beralih menatap kearah sumber suara.

"Maaf Presdir, saya sudah menyuruhnya tidak boleh masuk tapi dia memaksa.." ucap sekretarisku ketakutan. Aku memandangi sekretarisku lalu kearah seseorang yang berada disamping sekretarisku.

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa, kau kembalilah keruanganmu."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi Presdir.." ucapnya sopan. Aku mengangguk. Setelah kepergian sekretarisku, aku memandang kearah tamuku saat ini.

"Yunnieee..." panggilnya manja dan hampir menangis. Yah, dari suaranya kalian bisa menebak bahwa tamuku itu adalah istriku sendiri - Jung Jaejoong.

Aku beranjak dari kursi kerjaku lalu menghampirinya. "Ada apa, hmm?" tanyaku setelah tepat berada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Kartu creditku... kenapa tidak bisa dipakai lagi? Boojae ingin membeli sepatu baru sekarang juga.." sudah aku tebak, dia datang pasti karena itu.

"Yunnie memblokir ATM-mu Boo." ucapku memberitahu.

"M..mwo? Yunnie jahat! Pantas saja Boojae tidak bisa menggunakannya. Kenapa memblokirnya Yunnie? Nanti Boojae kalau belanja bagaimana? Ya sudah, Boojae minta uang sekarang juga untuk membayar sepatu itu Yunnie.. Cepat-cepat mana uangnya.." istriku ini kalau ada maunya cerewet sekali. Bicarapun tak butuh jeda. Padahal aku sudah berkali-kali memanggilnya namun dia terus saja berbicara. Sampai akhirnya aku harus membentaknya sekarang.

"BOOJAE!" bentakku pada Jaejoong seketika dia menghentikan rengekkannya.

"Yu..Yunnie membentakku?" ucapnya hampir menangis. Karena selama ini aku tak pernah membentaknya sekalipun. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku membentak dirinya.

"Dengarkan aku Boojae, Yunnie sengaja melakukan itu karena memang kondisi keuangan kita sedang memburuk saat ini. Jadi, mau tak mau kau pun harus berhenti berbelanja mulai saat ini. Gunakan uang untuk seperlunya saja. Kau mengerti?" ucapku baik-baik terhadapnya. Namun apa reaksinya?

"M..mwo? Boojae tidak mau. Yunnie jahat. Yunnie tidak sayang lagi pada Boojae!" ia marah dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerjaku. Aku menghembuskan nafas beratku. Sungguh ku rasa ini akan berat bagiku. Jaejoong tidak bisa mengerti akan kondisiku saat ini.

.

.

.

Waktu pun tiba dimana aku harus pulang dari kantorku saat ini, aku ingin segera sampai di rumah sekarang. Aku ingin tahu kondisi istriku di rumah, apa dia masih marah padaku?

Sesampainya di rumah, aku tak dapat sambutan seperti biasanya. Kurasa dia benar-benar marah saat ini. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju lantai atas dimana letak kamar kami berada. Perlahan ku buka pintu kamar itu dan nampaklah istriku yang sedang duduk bersender dikepala ranjang. Dia melengoskan wajahnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut saat kami bertemu pandang satu sama lain. Hah.. ternyata istriku memang masih ngambek.

Aku menaruh tas kerjaku dimeja lalu meregangkan dasi dan membuka jas beserta kemeja yang aku kenakan tadi. Setelahnya aku masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Lebih baik aku menyegarkan tubuhku sekarang.

30 menit kemudian aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit dipinggangku. Sembari mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk kecil, aku memandang kearah istriku yang juga masih melengoskan wajahnya. Aku mendekatinya dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Boo, kau sudah memasak?" tanyaku padanya, aku memang lapar saat ini. Pertanyaanku itu berhasil membuatnya memandang padaku. Aku tersenyum manis terhadapnya namun tidak dengannya yang masih cemberut.

"Boojae tidak memasak! Kalau Yunnie lapar masak saja sendiri sana!" ucapnya sungguh kejam. Lalu dia berbaring dan menutupi dirinya sendiri dengan selimut sampai kepala. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku melihat tingkah kekanakan istri cantikku itu. Bagaimana nantinya jika kami punya anak? Apa dia masih akan bersikap seperti ini?

Aku pun beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan menuju lemari untuk ganti baju. Selesai memakai baju, aku menoleh kebelakang. Istriku masih pada posisinya sama seperti tadi. Aku menghembuskan nafas beratku.

"Yunnie akan membuat nasi goreng, apa Boojae mau?" tanyaku padanya, namun tak ada reaksi darinya. Aku pun mengabaikannya dan keluar dari kamar menuju dapur. Lebih baik aku mengurusi perutku yang sudah keroncongan minta di isi.

Sesampainya di dapur, segera saja aku memasak nasi goreng dua porsi. Aku hanya takut Boojae belum makan. Tapi ku rasa dia memang belum makan, tak ada jejak piring kotor ataupun sisa makanan tersisa di meja.

Saat aku sedang menuangkan nasi goreng diatas piring, aku menoleh kearah pintu dapur. Aku merasakan ada seseorang yang sedang mengamatiku dan ternyata benar. Istriku sedang berdiri disana. Aku tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya dan menyuruhnya untuk mendekat. Dengan malu-malu ku lihat dia mulai berjalan mendekat menghampiriku.

"Ini.." aku menyerahkan sepiring nasi goreng padanya. Dia menerimanya. "Ayo, kita ke ruang makan." ajakku, aku meraih satu tangannya yang bebas untuk menggandengnya. Kami pun sampai di ruang makan. Ku taruh nasi goreng itu di atas meja. Lalu membuka kursi untuk Boojae dudukki. Setelahnya aku duduk di area sebrang berhadapan dengannya.

"Selamat makan.." setelah mengucap kata itu, aku mulai melahap nasi goreng buatanku sendiri. Dari rasanya, ini lumayan enak menurutku. Aku melihat pada istriku dan dia pun sedang menikmati nasi goreng buatanku. Makannya cepat sekali? Apa dia juga sedang lapar sama sepertiku?

.

.

.

Kini kami berdua sudah berada di dalam kamar, dari tadi Boojae belum juga berkata apapun. Ku rasa aku yang harus memulai untuk berbicara padanya.

"Boo.." panggilku. Dia menatap wajahku setelah aku memanggilnya. Aku mendekat bergabung duduk diatas ranjang bersamanya. "Kau marah padaku?" tanyaku setelah berada di sampingnya.

"NE!"

"Apa yang membuatmu marah padaku seperti ini?" tanyaku baik-baik padanya. Dia semakin terlihat kesal memandang wajahku namun aku diam saja, aku menunggu jawaban keluar dari dalam mulutnya segera.

"Tentu saja Boojae marah karena Yunnie memblokir ATM-ku.." sudah ku duga, pasti karena itu. Tapi apakah ada hal yang lain lagi?

"Ayolah Yunnie.. kembalikan ATM Boojae seperti semula, apa Yunnie sudah tidak sayang lagi padaku?" rengeknya, aku dia saja menatap wajahnya. Aku meraih wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Kau tahu, apa selama ini Yunnie pernah mengatakan kalau Yunnie tidak sayang Boojae?" tanyaku. Dia menggeleng. "Yunnie sangat mencintaimu Boo.. apapun yang kau mau Yunnie akan memberikannya untukmu. Tapi untuk saat ini Yunnie tidak bisa, mohon mengertilah dengan keadaanku.." aku memberikan pengertian padanya.

"Boojae tidak mengerti, apa maksud Yunnie dengan kondisi keuangan kita memburuk?"

"Perusahaan sedang mengalami kesulitan sekarang ini, Boojae. Yunnie tidak mungkinkan untuk mengurangi jumlah karyawan tiba-tiba. Yunnie masih memikirkan nasib karyawan dikantor jika Yunnie memecat mereka." ucapanku membuat Jaejoong terdiam dan tak bertanya apapun lagi. Dia masih cemberut dan memulai tidur dengan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Aku menghembuskan nafas beratku untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia masih juga tak bisa mengerti.

.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya, keadaan belum membaik. Jaejoong masih marah padaku. Dia hanya berdiam diri di ranjang sampai saat ini. Tidak membuatkan sarapan atau menyiapkan kebutuhanku saat akan berangkat bekerja. Biasanya istri cantikku ini yang memilih sendiri pakaian yang akan aku kenakan untuk bekerja dan tak lupa memasangkan dasi dileherku. Membuat sarapan yang lezat untukku juga. Tapi sekarang, dia tidak melakukan hal itu satupun. Sehingga aku memutuskan untuk berangkat ke kantor saja setelah ini. Biarlah aku sarapan di kantor saja untuk hari ini.

"Boo, Yunnie berangkat sekarang." ucapku pamit padanya. Aku segera saja keluar dari kamar, padahal biasanya sebelum berangkat ke kantor aku tak lupa untuk mencium bibir dan kening istriku itu. Namun untuk saat ini kondisinya tidak memungkinkan. Ah, rasanya kurang semangat jika belum mencium bibir cherry istriku. Bibirnya sangat manis dan menggoda. Beruntungnya diriku yang dapat memilikinya.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, masalah perihal ATM diblokir dan permintaan sepatu baru itu sudah terselesaikan. Jaejoong sudah mau berbicara lagi padaku dan dia tidak merengek untuk mengembalikan ATM-nya. Syukurlah, aku kira akan butuh waktu sangat lama untuk dia tidak marah lagi.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja siang itu aku mendapat telepon dari berbagai toko butik ternama di Seoul. Aku kaget karena mereka semua meminta bayaran tagihan padaku. Sedangkan aku merasa tak pernah membeli apapun disana. Datang ke tokonya pun tidak pernah. Aku sedikit kesal dan bertanya baik-baik pada pemilik toko.

"Tolong di cek ulang, sepertinya anda salah. Karena saya tidak pernah sekalipun membeli apapun disana." ucap Yunho menjelaskan.

"Ini atas nama Jung Jaejoong, tuan. Dia berkata kami harus menghubungi nomor suaminya untuk meminta bayaran semua belanjaannya." aku kaget, ternyata ini semua ulahnya. Dia tidak terlihat meminta uang untuk belanja selama satu minggu tapi melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini. Aku benar-benar kesal pada istriku sekarang.

"Oh, iya. Maafkan saya kalau begitu. Istriku tak mengatakan apapun sebelumnya. Lalu berapa yang harus saya bayar sekarang?"

"Semua totalnya 550 ribu won tuan." aku sungguh tidak percaya. Ini benar-benar sangat pemborosan. Dia dalam sekali belanja di satu toko 550 ribu won? Dan kau tahu di toko sebelumnya, dia menghabiskan 200 ribu won.

"Baiklah aku akan membayarnya sekarang juga. Bisa anda tolong kirimkan nomor rekeningnya?" pintaku pada pihak toko. Setelah selesai mencatat nomor rekening, aku segera melakukan transfer uang melalui M-banking.

Ternyata tidak diberikan ATM, dia pun masih bisa seenaknya berbelanja dengan cara seperti ini. Aku kesal, pekerjaan di kantor tidak hanya untuk mengurusi pembayaran tagihan belanjaannya saja. Aku pusing, aku ingin segera pulang dan meminta penjelasan darinya. Ini sungguh keterlaluan.

.

.

.

Aku pulang ke rumah, saat membuka pintu aku sudah di sambut dengan hangat oleh istriku. Aku melihat dia mengenakan pakaian baru, karena aku baru melihat baju itu hari ini. Dia terlihat sangat cantik memang, apapun yang dikenakannya, dia memang selalu terlihat indah dimataku sekalipun tak mengenakan pakaian sekalipun.

"Yunnie kenapa diam saja?" tanyanya yang melihatku tengah melamun. Aku tersenyum malas kearahnya. Kau tak tahu kalau aku sedang kesal padamu sekarang, Boo?

Dia berjalan mendekat lalu mengambil tas kerjaku. Dia tersenyum sangat cantik terlihat dia sedang gembira saat ini.

"Hari ini Boojae memasak makanan kesukaan Yunnie, Yunnie harus segera mencobanya sekarang. Ayok.." setelah berkata seperti itu dia menarik tanganku dan mengajakku masuk ke ruang makan. Dia menyuruhku untuk duduk disalah satu kursi disana. Aku diam saja sedari tadi, aku menunggu dia mengatakan maaf atau menjelaskan kejadian tadi siang itu padaku.

"Yunnie apa segini cukup?" ucapnya sangat manis. Dia sedang menuangkan nasi diatas piring untukku, aku mengangguk untuk menjawabnya. Seharusnya dia tidak usah bertanya, karena dia sudah tahu seberapa banyak biasanya aku makan-kan..

"Yunnie kau mau apa? Biar Boojae ambilkan lauknya. Yunnie mau-" ucapannya terpotong saat aku mengatakan aku tidak mau apa-apa. Dia menatapku heran.

"Yunnie ada apa?" tanyanya. Sungguh, apa dia tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun? Padahal aku sudah memancingnya daritadi. Aku tak tersenyum sama sekali sejak dia menyambutku pulang. Apa dia tidak merasa kalau aku ini sedang marah sekarang?

"Yunnie meminta penjelasanmu sekarang juga. Apa maksudmu itu Boo?" saat aku berkata demikian, dia mengkerutkan keningnya. Sebenarnya dia pura-pura tidak tahu atau memang benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudku?

"Eum, Boojae tidak mengerti Yunnie. Bisa Yunnie jelaskan?" pintanya. Aku menghembuskan nafas beratku sejenak. Aku berusaha untuk mengontrol emosiku. Aku akan berbicara baik-baik terhadapnya.

"Kau sudah menghabiskan uang 750 ribu won hari ini Boo.." ucapku sambil menatapnya. Dia yang mendengarnya itu segera tersenyum gugup.

"Ne, Boojae hari ini hanya mengeluarkan uang sedikit kan.." ucapnya tanpa beban. Apa sedikit? Memang kau pernah merasakan bagaimana sulitnya mencari uang? 750 ribu won dalam sehari di bilang sedikit. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Boo, apa kau tidak pernah berfikir sebelumnya? Aku sudah mengatakan padamu bukan? Kondisi keuangan kita sedang tidak baik saat ini. Kenapa kau malah menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk hal yang tidak penting? Membeli pakaian, tas dan segala benda yang menurutmu bagus dimatamu semua kau beli. Semua itu pemborosan. Apa semua baju, tas, sepatu yang kau beli kau pakai semua? Tidak kan? Kau harusnya bisa berhemat sedikit. Kau memang tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana sulitnya mencari uang. Makanya seenaknya menghamburkan uang seperti itu." aku benar-benar emosi saat ini. Sampai-sampai saat mengatakannya pun aku tak memikirkan perasaan Jaejoong saat ini. Aku memandang kearahnya. Dia terlihat mau menangis karena aku memarahinya. Jujur, ini pertama kalinya aku memarahinya.

"Hiks..Yunnie..kau membentakku lagi.." ucapnya sambil menangis. Aku tak tega melihatnya menangis, tapi itu harus ku lakukan. Ini pelajaran untuknya agar tak melakukan hal yang sama kedua kalinya.

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan menghampirinya. "Mian Boojae, Yunnie tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Tapi seharusnya kau mengerti akan kondisiku saat ini, Boo.." ucapku memberikan pengertian padanya. Aku hendak menghapus airmatanya itu namun dia menepis tanganku. Ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Yunnie memang sudah tidak mencintai Boojae lagi. Yunnie jahat, Yunnie sekarang sudah berani membentak Boojae. Boojae membenci Yunnie!" ucapnya sambil menangis tersedu. Ah kenapa masalahnya menjadi bertambah runyam seperti ini? Seharusnya aku tak emosi tadi..

"Tidak Boo.."

"Boojae hanya mengeluarkan uang 750 ribu won saja kan.. dan juga Boojae tidak belanja selama 1 minggu. Itu sudah hemat Yunnie, tapi kenapa Yunnie marah sekali padaku? Yunnie kau berubah.. kau tidak sayang lagi padaku. Jika memang Yunnie tidak sanggup untuk menafkahiku lagi. Lebih baik kita bercerai saja!" apa katanya tadi? Bercerai? Semudah itukah kau mengatakan kata cerai, Boo?

"M..mwo?" aku tercengang tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah ku dengar tadi.

"Ne! Lebih baik kita bercerai saja, daripada harus hidup seperti ini denganmu!" sungguh kejam kau Boo. Jadi selama ini? Sungguh bodoh diriku.. Benar apa kata Yuchun, kenapa selama ini aku di butakan oleh cinta. Aku menahan airmataku agar tak keluar. Aku menatapnya sekali lagi.

"Sungguh kau ingin bercerai denganku?" tanyaku sebelum aku menyutujui kemauannya itu.

"N..ne.." jawabannya sungguh membuatku sakit. Jadi selama ini kau mencintai hartaku? Dan tidak mencitaiku?

"Baiklah.. jika itu memang yang kau inginkan. Tapi asalkan kau tahu Boo.. aku sangat mencintaimu dari dulu sampai detik ini. Apapun yang kau inginkan apa pernah aku menolakmu? Kecuali memang untuk saat ini, aku tidak bisa membelikan apa yang kau inginkan. Sebagai seorang istri seharusnya kau mendukung suamimu yang berada dalam kondisi sulit bukan seperti ini.." ucapku menahan tangis. Aku ingin menangis saat ini juga, tapi aku malu untuk melakukan hal itu di depannya. Aku tak mau di anggap rendah olehnya.

"Aku akan urus perceraian kita segera.." setelah mengatakan hal itu aku langsung pergi meninggalkannya, mengambil tas kerja dan kunci mobilku. Aku butuh ketenangan saat ini. Apa ini jalan yang terbaik untuk kami berdua? Sungguh aku masih sangat mencintaimu Boo... tapi aku sudah terlanjur kecewa dengan sikapmu hari ini.

...

T.B.C

...

Mau-nya si TBC dan dibikin 1 part lagi POV Jaejoong.. tapi gak tahu bisa apa gak aku bikin FF, lagi ada tugas juga belum di kerjain. Yang jelas aku tuh pingin bikin Jae nangis gelundungan karena udah nyesel minta cerai sama Yunho. Gak da namja lain sebaik Yunho... awalnya mau di buat langsung tamat saja. Tapi gak sanggup ngetiknya, malessss.. kayaknya juga gak gitu dapat yah feel nya?


	3. Chapter 3

Title : My Matrealistic Wifey -season 3-

Cast : Jung Uknow and Jung Jeje

Pairing : YUNJAE

Level : PG 15+

,

"Uh.. Kenapa Yunnie belum pulang juga sih? Dia kan tahu kalau aku sangat takut ditinggal seorang diri di rumah sebesar ini." rutuk Jaejoong untuk kesekian kalinya di malam ini. Jaejoong, dia seakan tak menyadari kesalahannya itu. Apa dia tak berfikir setelah kejadian satu jam yang lalu di ruang makan tadi? Bagaimana bisa Yunho akan tetap tinggal di rumah sedangkan dia sedang marah terhadapnya. Apakah Jaejoong telah melupakan kata cerai yang sempat di lontarkannya satu jam yang lalu?

Jaejoong segera mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba untuk menghubungi Yunho, namun apa yang diperolehnya? Yunho tak menjawab telepon darinya sama sekali bahkan dia menolak panggilan dari Jaejoong itu. Jaejoong memandang layar handphonenya dengan padangan kesal, Yunho telah memutuskan panggilan telepon darinya begitu saja. Namun Jaejoong tak mau menyerah cukup sampai disana. Ia pun mengirimi sms pada Yunho. Yang tentu isi dari sms itu adalah menyuruh Yunho segera kembali pulang ke rumah saat itu juga. Akan tetapi Yunho tak juga membalas sms darinya. Jaejoong semakin bertambah kesal, lalu ia menghubungi Yunho kembali melalui ponselnya. Berkali-kali panggilannya di tolak oleh Yunho dan berkali-kali pula Jaejoong terus-menerus menghubungi Yunho. Sampai pada akhirnya, Yunho pun menerima panggilan dari Jaejoong.

"Yoboseyo?" ucap Yunho di seberang sana terdengar sangat sungkan dari nada bicaranya.

"Kau dimana? Kenapa belum pulang juga? Aku kan mengirimi sms padamu, Yunnie. Kau tidak membacanya yah? Pokoknya aku minta kau pulang sekarang juga. Aku ketakutan, kau tahu itu kan..." ucap Jaejoong cepat dari nada bicaranya Jaejoong memang orang yang sangat manja. Ia biasa dimanjakan oleh Yunho sehingga begitulah Jaejoong. Sifat buruk manja dan tak sabaran itu kian melekat pada dirinya.

Jaejoong berhenti dari bicaranya dan mencoba untuk mendengarkan jawaban dari sang suami. Namun Yunho tak terdengar bersuara di telinga Jaejoong.

"Yunh..Kau masih mendengarkanku?" tanya Jaejoong untuk memastikan.

"Ne, aku akan pulang sekarang." jawab Yunho dengan malas.

"Cepatlah," ucap Jaejoong setelahnya ia segera mengakhiri panggilan telepon itu.

**...My Matrealistic Wifey 3... **

CKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu kamar terbuka dan nampaklah Yunho disana. Jaejoong yang sedang berbaring di ranjang segera terbangun dan menghampiri Yunho.

"Kenapa baru pulang? Habis darimana saja sih?" tanya Jaejoong setelah berada dihadapan Yunho sekarang. Namun Yunho menghiraukan pertanyaan Jaejoong itu. Bahkan ia tak memandang kearah Jaejoong sama sekali saat namja cantik itu bertanya padanya. Yunho hanya diam saja sambil membuka jas beserta dasinya. Lalu ia menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai siku. Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho tak berbicara sama sekali menjadi kesal. Apa Yunho sangat marah sekali terhadapnya? Apa Yunho masih mempermasalahkan uang 75 juta won itu?

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Yunh..." panggil Jaejoong memohon agar Yunho berbicara padanya saat ini. Yunho pun akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah namja cantik yang sangat di cintainya itu.

"Seharusnya mulai dari sekarang belajarlah untuk hidup sendiri, aku tidak bisa selalu ada disampingmu lagi. Bukankah kita akan bercerai?" ucapan Yunho itu membuat Jaejoong terdiam. Jadi Yunho serius dengan ucapannya saat di ruang makan itu? Bahwa dia akan mengurus perceraian mereka secepatnya? Jaejoong mengira itu hanyalah sebuah gertakan dari Yunho yang memang sedang sangat marah padanya.

"A..pa maksudmu? Kau mau menceraikanku Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong sangat takut.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang meminta untuk bercerai? Aku hanya menuruti kemauanmu saja." mendengar ucapan Yunho itu Jaejoong sangat marah. Yunho mengatakan bahwa dia sangat mencintainya tapi kenapa dia mau menceraikannya? Apa hanya karena uang 75 juta won itu dia di ceraikan? Jika Yunho tak terlalu membesarkan masalah uang 75 juta won itu, Jaejoong tak akan kesal dan membuatnya sampai mengeluarkan kata cerai dari dalam mulutnya.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku! Kenapa kau menceraikanku? Aku hanya kesal karena kau membentakku Yunh.. Aku hanya menghabiskan uang 75 juta won saja. Kenapa kau sangat marah? Hiks hiks.." ucap Jaejoong sangat marah sambil terisak.

"Aku akan tidur di kamar tamu mulai sekarang." Yunho segera pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih berdiri sambil terisak.

"Yunho!" teriak Jaejoong untuk menghentikan Yunho, namun Yunho mengabaikan panggilan Jaejoong itu dan terus berjalan menjauh dari Jaejoong. Jaejoong kesal dan segera menutup pintu kamar dengan sangat keras.

BRAK

Suara gebrakan pintu yang diakibatkan oleh Jaejoong terdengar dengan sangat jelas dikedua telinga Yunho. Namun Yunho tak memusingkan itu. Dia terus berjalan menuruni anak tangga menuju kamar tamu yang memang berada di lantai bawah rumah itu.

Jaejoong sangat ketakutan sekarang, Yunho benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya itu. Ia akan segera di ceraikan oleh Yunho. Bagaimana ini? Diceraikan oleh Yunho sama dengan dia akan kembali hidup miskin tentunya.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau hidup miskin dan sengsara seperti dulu.. aku tidak mau..hiks aku tidak mau..hiks.." Jaejoong terus menangis sambil memikirkan nasibnya nanti setelah bercerai dengan Yunho.

Tak banyak yang tahu bahwa Jaejoong, dia bukanlah berasal dari keluarga kaya. Yunho tak pernah mengetahui akan itu. Jaejoong mengatakan kalau dia memang hidup seorang diri di Seoul, kedua orangtuanya memang sudah meninggal tapi Jaejoong membohongi Yunho dengan mengatakan bahwa kedua orangtuanya adalah seorang businessman. Kenyataannya orangtua Jaejoong hanya seorang buruh tani di sebuah desa kecil di Chungnam. Jaejoong memang berasal dari daerah itu dan bukan orang asli Seoul yang pernah dikatakannya pada Yunho.

Saat orangtuanya meninggal ketika dia di bangku Junior high School, Jaejoong mulai hidup mandiri. Dia terus tegar menghadapi perjalanan hidupnya yang sangat sulit itu. Di umur saat itu Jaejoong sudah memulai bekerja untuk membiayai hidupnya. Ia tak ingin putus sekolah oleh karena itu dia melakukan semua pekerjaan yang ia bisa agar mendapatkan uang untuk membiayai sekolahnya. Sampai lulus dari Senior High School, Jaejoong yang tergolong anak pintar waktu itu. Ia mendapatkan beasiswa kuliah di Seoul. Saat itu dia sangat senang. Namun, ada sebuah kejadian yang membuatnya berubah.

Disana, Jaejoong bertemu dengan teman satu desanya Kim Heechul. Heechul, dia berbeda dengan Jaejoong. Dia berasal dari anak orang terpandang di Chungnam. Keluarga Heechul adalah keluarga terkaya di Chungnam. Hanya Heechul-lah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui banyak tentang Jaejoong.

Saat itu Jaejoong sedang duduk seorang diri di bangku taman kampus. Ia belum mempunyai banyak teman disana. Ia sedikit pemalu kala itu. Tiba-tiba Heechul menghampiri Jaejoong dan duduk di samping Jaejoong. Jaejoong sangat senang karena Heechul mau menemaninya duduk di taman.

"Heechul-ah, aku tak menyangka kalau kita akan satu universitas. Aku jadi punya teman disini." ucap Jaejoong dengan nada gembira pada Heechul. Heechul segera menoleh pada Jaejoong.

"Dengar yah! Walaupun kita saling mengenal anggap saja kita ini tidak pernah saling mengenal sama sekali." ucapan Heechul itu membuat Jaejoong bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong pada akhirnya.

"Karena aku tak ingin teman-temanku tahu bahwa aku berteman dengan orang miskin sepertimu. Kau itu tidak pantas kuliah di kampus elit seperti ini. Ini hanya diperuntungkan untuk orang-orang kaya saja. Memang kau mampu membayar kuliah dan hidup di Seoul? Bukankah orangtuamu sudah meninggal? Jadi sebaiknya kau keluar dari sini sekarang juga." ucapan Heechul itu benar-benar membuat Jaejoong sakit hati. Heechul sudah pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong seorang diri di taman itu. Jaejoong menangis dalam kesendirian. Apa tidak boleh orang miskin pun kuliah disini?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya ketika seseorang berkata padanya. Orang itu tersenyum dengan sangat tulus padanya. "Apa aku boleh duduk disampingmu?" katanya kemudian. Jaejoong mengangguk. Dia segera duduk disamping Jaejoong lalu menyerahkan saputangan kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap orang itu tiba-tiba.

"Ambillah, ku rasa kau memerlukannya." ucapnya. Jaejoong menerima saputangan pemberiannya. Dengan malu-malu Jaejoong mengucapkan terimakasih pada namja yang sudah memberikan sapu tangan itu padanya. "Gomawo." ucap Jaejoong malu. Entah kenapa pipinya menjadi bersemu merah. Dia malu, karena seseorang melihatnya menangis.

"A..aku pergi dulu." ucap Jaejoong gugup. Ia-pun meninggalkan namja itu sendirian dibangku taman. Jantung Jaejoong berdetak sangat cepat kala itu. Ia baru merasakan sesuatu itu untuk pertama kalinya. Ada apa? Kenapa hanya dengan menatap wajah pemuda tampan berwajah kecil itu dia menjadi sangat gugup dan tak berani menatapnya untuk kedua kalinya. Jaejoong merasa ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu.

**...My Matrealistic Wifey 3... **

Perkataan Heechul waktu itu Jaejoong menganggapnya bahwa Heechul tak pernah mengatakan hal itu padanya. Ia masih ingin berkuliah di tempat ini sampai lulus nanti. Untuk mempermudah jalannya masa kuliah disana, alangkah baiknya bagi Jaejoong untuk menghindar dari Heechul. Jaejoong merasa bahwa Heechul memang tak pernah menyukainya dari dulu. Apa hanya karena dia miskin dia dibenci?

Jaejoong memulai untuk mencari sebuah pekerjaan di luar jam kuliahnya. Jika tidak ia tidak bisa bertahan hidup di Seoul. Kala itu Jaejoong mendapat pekerjaan disebuah kafe coffee. Ia bekerja pada jam tujuh malam sampai dua belas malam. Setiap hari ia bekerja dan baru beristirahat setelah pukul 12 malam lewat. Selama di Seoul, Jaejoong memilih tinggal di asrama yang memang di sediakan untuk para mahasiswa disana. Namun tak semua mahasiswa disana tinggal di asrama kampus.

Saat itu Jaejoong sangat lelah, ia ingin segera sampai di asrama dan berbaring di ranjangnya. Sesampainya didepan pintu kamar asramanya, Jaejoong segera saja membuka pintu itu. Ia masuk kedalam perlahan. Jaejoong sedikit hati-hati dalam melangkahkan kakinya, ia hanya tak ingin membuat teman satu kamarnya terbangun karena mendengar suara langkah kakinya.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya dan terkejut kala melihat teman satu kamarnya sedang bercumbu dengan kekasihnya diatas ranjang. Jaejoong gugup dan salah tingkah.

"Mi..mianh.." ucap Jaejoong segera lalu meninggalkan kamar itu secepatnya.

Jaejoong sangat polos kala itu, dia belum pernah berciuman sama sekali bahkan berpacaran pun belum pernah. Ketika orang-orang menikmati masa remajanya, Jaejoong bekerja keras untuk membiayai hidupnya sehingga tak ada waktu untuk hal seperti itu. Keinginan memiliki seorang kekasih tentu ada dalam diri Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong selalu berfikir bahwa dia hanya orang miskin pasti tak ada yang mau dengannya. Apalagi hampir semua orang berkuliah di Universitas Seoul adalah orang kaya.

"Jae, aku tahu kau diluar. Masuklah.. kami sudah tidak melakukan hal itu." ucap teman sekamar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong dengan gugup mulai membuka pintu dan masuk. Jaejoong terus menundukkan wajahnya. Mukanya terlihat sangat merah hanya karena melihat seseorang tengah berciuman.

"Aku pulang dulu, honey.." ucap kekasih dari teman sekamar Jaejoong.

"Hati-hati, Hae.."

**...My Matrealistic Wifey 3... **

"Aku minta maaf Jae.. karena membuatmu melihat kejadian tadi. Aku sudah memaksa Hae untuk pulang daritadi tapi dia tak mau pulang juga." ucap teman sekamar Jaejoong.

"Eum.. Ne, tidak apa-apa. Aku merasa tak enak karena sudah mengganggu kalian." ucap Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak usah minta maaf karena disini itu aku kan yang salah.." ucap teman sekamar Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya diam saja.

"Oh ya, hari ini hari terakhirku tinggal di asrama." ucapnya lagi. Jaejoong segera mendongakkan wajahnya kala teman satu kamarnya berkata seperti itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong agak sedih. Tentu setelah dia keluar dari asrama, belum tentu Jaejoong akan mendapatkan teman satu kamar sebaik dia.

"Eum, karena mulai besok aku akan tinggal bersama kekasihku." ucapnya terdengar sangat bahagia.

"Jadi.. kau akan tinggal satu rumah dengan Donghae?"

"Yah, begitulah.." Jaejoong hanya terdiam dan tak tahu harus berkata apalagi setelahnya.

"Kenapa kau tak mencari pacar orang kaya saja? Kau cantik. Ku kira banyak namja yang menyukaimu. Dengan punya pacar orang kaya kau tak akan hidup menderita seperti itu. Pacarmu pasti akan memberikan apapun yang kau minta. Seperti halnya aku, Donghae selalu memberikan apa yang aku mau. Uang, handphone baru, baju, tas dan lainnya.. asal kau tahu Jaejoong, aku itu sama sepertimu. Aku orang miskin, semua barang bermerk yang ku punya itu semua pemberian dari kekasihku - Donghae." Jaejoong hanya diam saja mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk - teman sekamarnya. Jaejoong berfikir bahwa itu perbuatan yang salah, dia tak ingin melakukan hal itu.

"Aku punya seorang teman namja. Dia mengatakan kalau dia ingin mempunyai kekasih yang cantik. Dia anak orang kaya, kau mau aku kenali padanya? Ku rasa dia akan menyukaimu." tawar Eunhyuk pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong terdiam dan tak tahu harus berkata apa..

"I..tu.." ucap Jaejoong terbata.

"Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu besok dikantin kampus. Besok sepertinya kau harus memakai bajuku. Aku akan memilihkan pakaian yang bagus untukmu nanti. Jadi sekarang ayok kita tidur, aku sudah mengantuk sekali..." tanpa persetujuan dari Jaejoong terlebih dahulu, Eunhyuk mengambil keputusan secara sepihak begitu saja.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sangat gugup saat ini, dia sudah mengatakan pada Eunhyuk tidak mau. Tapi Eunhyuk terus memaksanya. Jaejoong nampak cantik dan sedikit berbeda dari penampilannya hari ini. Jaejoong memakai kaos V-Neck warna pink sehingga dadanya yang putih nampak sedikit terlihat.

"Ayok Jae, dia sudah datang." ucap Eunhyuk lalu menarik tangan Jaejoong.

"Halo honey," sapa Eunhyuk pada kekasihnya Donghae.

"Kau terlihat cantik hari ini." puji Donghae pada kekasihnya. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum manis seperti biasa. Ia sudah biasa mendengar pujian dari kekasihnya itu.

"Jae, kenalkan ini Siwon. Dia yang kemarin aku ceritakan padamu. Tampan bukan?" ucap Eunhyuk. Jaejoong perlahan mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Dengan malu-malu Jaejoong menatap Siwon yang berada di depannya.

"A..nyeong, aku Jaejoong." ucap Jaejoong malu-malu.

"Aku Siwon. Kau sangat cantik Jaejoong-ah." ucapan Siwon itu membuat kedua pipi Jaejoong bersemu merah.

Di mulai dari sinilah, semenjak awal pertemuannya dengan Siwon. Kehidupan Jaejoong mulai berubah. Jaejoong mulai terbiasa hidup enak dan berkecukupan setelah menjalin hubungan dengan Siwon. Jaejoong pun keluar dari pekerjaannya.

Tak tahu bahwa Siwon adalah mantan Heechul. Kala itu Heechul bertambah membenci Jaejoong karena sekarang Jaejoong berhubungan dengan Siwon - mantan kekasihnya yang masih ia cintai. Heechul mengatakan pada Siwon semua tentang Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya memanfaatkannya. Jaejoong hanya memerlukan uangnya saja. Siwon sedikit tidak percaya namun akhirnya ia luluh juga dengan perkataan Heechul. Siwon pun memutuskan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sangat sedih, disaat dia mulai untuk mencintai Siwon. Siwon malah memutuskannya. Jaejoong tahu itu semua karena Heechul dan mulai dari situlah Jaejoong selalu mencari namja kaya untuk menjadi pacarnya. Dengan bermodalkan wajah cantiknya dengan mudah dia bisa mendapatkannya. Namun dalam hubungannya itu dia tak pernah serius. Dia hanya mempermainkan mereka dan mengambil uang mereka saja.

Sampai pada saat Jaejoong berkencan dengan Yunho. Kala itu Jaejoong berfikir bahwa Yunho orang paling bodoh di dunia ini. Tanpa merayu Yunho sama sekalipun, Yunho datang dengan sendirinya. Hanya Yunho-lah yang bertahan sangat lama berpacaran dengan Jaejoong. Yunho tak pernah mengeluh dengan apa yang Jaejoong inginkan. Jaejoong terkejut kala Yunho melamarnya resmi untuk menjadi istrinya. Jaejoong menerima lamaran dari Yunho karena dia pikir jika hidup dengan Yunho. Dia tidak akan sengsara. Dia bisa hidup enak dengan menikah dengan namja tampan itu. Apalagi Yunho lebih kaya dari Siwon. Itu membuat Jaejoong bisa menyombongkan diri pada Heechul. Dia bisa mendapatkan namja yang lebih dari Siwonnya itu.

**...My Matrealistic Wifey 3... **

Setelah semalaman menangis mata Jaejoong terlihat membengkak. Jaejoong tak mau Yunho menceraikan dirinya. Segera setelah bangun dari tidurnya, Jaejoong bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Selesai itu, ia berdandan cantik. Jaejoong ingin membuat sarapan yang lezat dan membujuk Yunho membatalkan niatannya itu.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar tamu terbuka, dengan gugup Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho.

"A..ku sudah membuat sarapan. Ayok kita sarapan dulu.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Tidak, aku sudah terlambat. Aku akan berangkat ke kantor sekarang." ucap Yunho dan langsung akan bergegas pergi. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena Jaejoong menahannya.

"Tunggu! Aku akan menyiapkan bekal untukmu jadi tunggu sebentar saja.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Tidak usah." penolakan Yunho membuat Jaejoong kecewa. Itu artinya Yunho masih marah terhadapnya.

"Yunh..aku.." ucapan Jaejoong terpotong oleh perkataan Yunho.

"Aku tidak akan tinggal di rumah ini lagi besok. Sepulang dari kantor, aku akan membereskan barang-barangku. Kita akan bertemu lagi di pengadilan nanti." ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong bergetar. Namun Jaejoong menahannya. Ia takut sekali. Sangat takut. Yunho sungguh akan menceraikannya.

"Yunh..bisakah.." ucapan Jaejoong terpotong kembali oleh perkataan Yunho lagi.

"Setelah kita bercerai, rumah ini aku serahkan padamu." ucap Yunho.

"Ti..tidak.." ucap Jaejoong gemetar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong hanya diam lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku pergi."

Setelah kepergian Yunho itu, Jaejoong segera menuju kamarnya dan menangis kembali. Tak ada hal lain yang dilakukannya seharian di dalam kamar sana. Hanya menangis dan menangis sepanjang hari.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, Yunho sudah sampai di rumah yang tidak akan ditinggalinya lagi mulai besok. Pertama masuk rumah, keadaan semuanya gelap. Yunho mengira Jaejoong sudah tidur. Tapi, itu bukan kebiasaan Jaejoong mematikan lampu jika dia seorang diri di rumah. Yunho pun segera ke lantai atas untuk melihat keadaan Jaejoong. Namun, apa yang di dapatnya di depan pintu kamar itu? Yunho melihat semua barang-barang miliknya di depan sana. Jaejoonglah yang melakukan hal itu. Yunho segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya kedalam koper.

Tok Tok Tok

Yunho mengetuk pintu kamar itu, namun tak ada sahutan dari dalam sama sekali.

"Jae, apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya Yunho. Namun tak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong sama sekali. Yunho mencoba untuk membuka pintu itu, tapi ternyata pintu itu terkunci dari dalam. Yunho menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang. Aku akan kembali lagi kemari untuk menyerahkan surat cerai kita." ucap Yunho. Jaejoong pasti belum tidur didalam sana pikir Yunho. "Aku pergi, jaga dirimu baik-baik." lanjut Yunho setelahnya ia menarik beberapa kopernya ikut bersama dengannya.

Jaejoong yang masih berada didalam kamar, ia mendengar semua apa yang dikatakan Yunho barusan. Jaejoong menangis untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hiks..hiks..Kau jahat Yunh..hiks hiks.." Jaejoong menangis dan menangis.

.

.

.

Satu minggu sudah Yunho dan Jaejoong resmi berpisah rumah. Yunho kala itu menelpon Jaejoong namun Jaejoong tak mengangkat teleponnya sama sekali. Yunho pun mengirimi pesan singkat padanya.

"_**To: Jaejoong**_

_**Aku akan ke rumah besok. Aku akan mengantarkan surat cerai kita."**_

Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong membalas pesan singkat dari Yunho itu.

"_**To: Yunho**_

_**Tidak usah kemari. Antarkan saja surat itu melalui pos."**_

"_**To: Jaejoong**_

_**Baiklah."**_

Setelah membaca pesan singkat dari Yunho itu, Jaejoong mulai menangis kembali. Ia tak mau bercerai dengan Yunho. Ia ingin minta maaf pada Yunho sekarang juga, tapi mengucap maaf untuk Jaejoong itu sangatlah sulit. Ia tak mau dia yang minta maaf, tapi Yunholah yang harus minta maaf padanya.

Beberapa hari kemudian surat cerai itu sampai di tangan Jaejoong secara langung. Jaejoong tak berani untuk membuka amplop berwarna coklat itu, bahkan ia tak mau melihat isinya sama sekali sehingga Jaejoong meletakkan surat cerai itu tergeletak di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya begitu saja.

Suara handphonenya berdering tiba-tiba, itu telepon dari Yunho namun Jaejoong langsung menolak panggilan Yunho itu. Setelahnya datang sebuah pesan singkat dari Yunho untuknya.

"_**Apa kau sudah menerima surat cerai kita? **_

_**Jika sudah tandatangani segera dan serahkan surat itu kembali padaku." **_

Jaejoong yang membaca pesan singkat itu, dia marah dan langsung membuang ponselnya begitu saja. Ponsel itu pun tak lagi utuh bentuknya, baterainya dan casingnya lepas begitu saja.

"Kau brengsek Yun! Benar-benar brengsekkkk!" teriak Jaejoong sekencang-kencangnya setelahnya ia menangis tersedu-sedu. "Hikss...hikss.."

Beberapa hari Jaejoong tak keluar kamar sekali bahkan makan pun tidak ia lakukan. Ia hanya berbaring di ranjang sepanjang hari. Tidak makan tidak minum dan tidak mandi. Tubuh Jaejoong sudah sangat lemas. Ia lelah menangisi semua itu, percuma ia menangis. Itu tidak akan pernah berubah. Yunho tetap menceraikannya. Tak ada yang tahu tentang kondisi Jaejoong saat ini kecuali Jaejoong sendiri. Matanya sudah sangat bengkak, bahkan bengkak sekali. Berhari-hari ia tak melakukan hal apapun kecuali menangis. Kondisinya sudah seperti mayat hidup sekarang. Jika orang melihatnya mungkin mereka akan merasa kasihan pada namja cantik itu.

Kring..kring..kring

Telepon rumah berbunyi untuk kesekian kalinya, entah siapa yang menelpon diseberang sana. Jaejoong tetap tak mengangkat telepon itu sama sekali. Namun akhirnya dengan malas Jaejoong mengangkat telepon itu.

"Jae?" terdengar suara Junsu diseberang sana.

"Ne.." jawab Jaejoong. Suara terdengar sangat serak mungkin itu diakibatkan karena dia terlalu banyak menangis.

"Sudah lama aku tak pernah melihatmu di butik. Kau dimana saja? Apa kau sudah punya toko langganan lain yah?" tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong.

"Tidak. Aku di rumah saja." jawab Jaejoong lemas.

"Mwo? Kau kenapa? Suaramu aneh."

"Hiks..aku..tidak apa-apa.." jawab Jaejoong sambil menahan isak tangisnya.

"Kau pasti sangat sedih sekarang, karena Yunho akan menceraikanmu bukan? Ah, bukan akan lagi tapi memang kau sudah bercerai dengannya kan? Bahkan Yunho sudah menyebarkan undangan pernikahannya pada suamiku. Calon istrinya sangat cantik, kau tahu siapa dia Jae?" Jaejoong terpaku di tempat kala mendengar ucapan Junsu itu. Benarkah? Benarkah Yunho akan menikah? Semudah itukah dia melupakannya? Bahkan sidang perceraian mereka pun belum di gelar sama sekali. Tapi Yunho, dia sudah akan menikah lagi. Airmata yang sudah banyak Jaejoong keluarkan kini tak lagi bisa ia keluarkan lagi. Untuk apa menangisi namja sepertinya, toh Yunho sudah bisa melupakan Jaejoong dengan mudah.

"Jae, Jae.. kau masih disana?" ucap Junsu. Dia tak mendengar suara Jaejoong setelah memberitahukan kabar berita bahagia tersebut. Berita pernikahan tentu berita sangat bahagia namun untuk kali ini tidak sama sekali bagi Jaejoong.

"Ne.." jawab Jaejoong dengan lemas.

"Calon istri Yunho itu, dia Suli sekertaris Yunho di kantor. Beruntungya gadis itu." ucap Junsu lagi.

"Ne."

"Apa kau diundang juga Jae? Kalau iya, kita berangkat kesana bersama-sama saja. Ah, aku lupa sebenarnya aku menelponmu untuk memberitahukan pesan Yunho padamu. Sidang perceraian kalian akan dilakukan seminggu kemudian, jangan lupa bawa surat cerainya Jae." ucap Junsu memberitahu.

"Ne."

"Sudah yah.. suamiku memanggilku terus daritadi." ucap Junsu lalu menutup teleponnya.

Setelah melakukan perbincangan dengan Junsu di telepon, keadaan Jaejoong bertambah semakin terpuruk. Kehilangan Yunho, dia benar-benar sudah kehilangan Yunho sepenuhnya. Yunho akan segera menjadi milik orang lain. Mata Jaejoong memanas kala mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan Junsu barusan padanya. Ia ingin menangis saat ini, namun air matanya tak bisa keluar sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba saja perutnya sangat mual dan ia ingin muntah. "Hoekk.." Jaejoong segera menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Jaejoong segera mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Namun karena beberapa hari dia tak makan, hanya cairan putih saja yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya itu. Jaejoong terkulai lemas di lantai kamar mandi. Sekuat tenaga Jaejoong kembali menuju ranjangnya untuk istirahat.

Jaejoong tak tidur melainkan dia melamun. Dia memikirkan semua perbuatan yang pernah ia lakukan pada Yunho. Bukan Yunholah yang paling bodoh di dunia ini. Melainkan dirinya sendiri. Dia orang yang paling bodoh, mempermainkan cinta tulus Yunho selama ini. Kini Jaejoong menyadari bahwa Yunho sangat penting untuknya. Dia menyesal, kenapa dulu dia sangat keras kepala seperti itu? Jaejoong tak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi selain Yunho. Ia ingin Yunho-nya kembali lagi padanya. Ia ingin Yunho di sampingnya saat ini juga.

.

.

.

Satu minggu telah berlalu. Besok adalah sidang pertama perceraian mereka. Namun Jaejoong sudah memutuskan tidak akan datang. Dia sudah memikirkannya selama seminggu ini. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya - Chungnam. Mungkin hanya disanalah dia akan hidup tenang dan bahagia. Dia akan memulai hidupnya dari awal lagi setelah ini. Melupakan semua kenangannya dengan Yunho.

Namun sebelum kepergiannya ke Chungnam. Jaejoong ingin bertemu dengan Yunho dan Junsu untuk berpamitan. Jaejoong sudah menandatangani surat cerai itu tadi malam. Setelah selesai berkemas, Jaejoong menelpon Junsu dan memberitahukan bahwa dia akan kesana sekarang.

**...My Matrealistic Wifey 3... **

Ting Tong

Jaejoong memencet bel rumah Junsu. Tak lama kemudian pintu rumah itu terbuka dan Junsu sendirilah yang membukakan pintunya.

"Oh, Jae kau sudah sampai.. masuklah." ucap Junsu menyuruh Jaejoong masuk kedalam rumahnya. Namun Jaejoong menolak. Ia tersenyum hangat kepada Junsu.

"Aku tidak akan lama. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih padamu." ucap Jaejoong. Junsu mengerutkan keningnya. Aneh baginya mendengar Jaejoong mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Terimakasih karena sudah mau menjadi temanku selama aku tinggal di Seoul." ucapan Jaejoong itu membuat Junsu sedikit bingung.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa berbicara seperti itu? Kau terlihat nampak tak sehat." ucap Junsu sambil memperhatikan penampilan Jaejoong. Jaejoong memakai mantel tebal dan juga syal yang melilit di lehernya sampai menutupi mulutnya. Memang keadaan diluar sangatlah dingin karena memang sudah memasuki musim dingin. Muka Jaejoong terlihat memerah. (KBS Guerilla Date JYJ - JJ pake syal sampai menutupi mulutnya)

"Kau demam?" tanya Junsu. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Aku pergi Junsu. Selamat tinggal." pamit Jaejoong. Junsu hanya terdiam terpaku melihat tingkah aneh Jaejoong. Junsu merasa bahwa Jaejoong sedang mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya. Tapi kenapa?

**...My Matrealistic Wifey 3... **

Jaejoong kini tengah berdiri di depan sebuah unit apartemen mewah. Apartemen milik Yunho tepatnya. Jaejoong mengetahui alamat itu dari Junsu tentunya. Namun, baru kali ini Jaejoong berani untuk menemui Yunho setelah berminggu-minggu ia tak bertemu dengannya. Di tangannya sudah ada amplop coklat yang diketahui itu adalah surat cerai. Jaejoong akan memberikan surat cerai itu pada Yunho sekarang.

Sudah berkali-kali Jaejoong memencet bel namun tak kunjung juga pintu itu terbuka. Kini sudah jam 7 malam lewat, seharusnya memang Yunho sudah pulang dari kantornya. Mungkin saja sekarang dalam perjalanan pulang.

Jaejoong menunggu dengan sabar. Dia yang sedang dalam keadaan demam dan cuaca yang sangat dingin membuatnya tak kuat untuk berdiri lama. Jaejoong berjongkok sambil menunggu Yunho datang. Lama sekali Jaejoong menunggu. Jaejoong bergerak gelisah disana. Jaejoong mencoba menutup matanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya ini. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Dia mendekap tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya untuk mengurangi rasa dingin di tubuhnya.

Mata Jaejoong yang sedikit tertutup menangkap bayangan seseorang menuju kearahnya. Jaejoong segera berdiri dari jongkoknya ketika menyadari orang itu adalah Yunho.

"Jae, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yunho ketika mendapati Jaejoong tengah berdiri di depan apartemennya. Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menunduk, dia mengangkat sedikit wajahnya dan menatap wajah tampan Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum miris di balik syalnya itu. Ia menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar sekarang juga.

"I..ni.." ucap Jaejoong terdengar gemetar. Dia menyerahkan surat cerai itu pada Yunho. Yunho menerimanya.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk, kau terlihat kedinginan." ucap Yunho. Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia menolak ajakan Yunho itu.

"Aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini. Aku sudah menandatangi surat cerai kita." ucap Jaejoong. Lalu Jaejoong membuka tasnya dan mengambil kotak perhiasan dan juga amplop coklat lagi dari dalam tasnya. "I..ni.." Jaejoong menyerahkan kedua benda itu pada Yunho. Yunho sedikit bingung.

"Apa ini?" tanya Yunho.

"I..tu uang dan cincin pernikahan kita. Ku rasa aku tak membutuhkannya lagi saat ini. Jadi aku mengembalikannya padamu. Aku telah menjual semua barang-barang yang pernah ku beli dengan uangmu. Barang-barang pemberian darimu aku sudah menjualnya dan itu uang hasil dari menjual semua barang-barang itu. Mungkin itu tak sebanyak jumlah awalnya." mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, Yunho hanya terdiam.

"Kau tak perlu mengembalikan itu padaku. Ambil saja, aku ikhlas membelikan semua itu untukmu." namun Jaejoong menolak.

"Jika kau tidak menerimanya, aku akan sangat merasa berhutang padamu. Itu milikmu jadi terimalah." Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menundukkan wajahnya kala berbicara dengan Yunho. Kini memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajahnya. Mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya. Jaejoong tersenyum. "Mianhe.." ucap Jaejoong hampir terdengar seperti berbisik. Jaejoong membalikkan badannya, Yunho bingung dengan sikap Jaejoong padanya saat ini. Yunho hendak saja memanggil Jaejoong namun panggilan Suli membuat Yunho mengurungkan niatannya itu.

Jaejoong berpapasan dengan gadis yang diketahuinya bernama Suli - calon istri Yunho. Jaejoong terpaku diam menatapnya. 'Bahkan dia jauh lebih cantik dariku. Aku memang tak pantas berada disisi Yunho. Yunho lebih pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dariku.' gumam Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berdiam diri di halte bus, bus jurusan Chungnam sudah lewat satu jam yang lalu. Dia tertinggal. Hanya besok pagi dia bisa mendapatkan bus jurusan Chungnam. Jaejoong membuka tasnya kala dia mengingat sapu tangan yang pernah diberikan seseorang padanya dulu. Jaejoong menemukan sapu tangan itu ketika dia membersihkan isi lemarinya 2 hari yang lalu. Sapu tangan dari cinta pertamanya.

Jaejoong berusaha mengingat siapa yang memberikan sapu tangan itu padanya dulu. Karena terlalu malu untuk menatap wajah dari sang pemberi sapu tangan, Jaejoong tak tahu dengan jelas siapa dia?

Jaejoong menatap langit ketika salju turun. Terlihat sangat indah di malam hari. Jaejoong meneteskan air matanya, ini mungkin terakhir kalinya untuk dia bisa melihat salju di Seoul. Karena mungkin besok malam, dia sudah berada di Chungnam.

Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja ingin pergi ke tempat dimana dia pertama kali bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya itu. Sudah 4 tahun lamanya, dia tak mengujungi kampusnya itu setelah dia lulus dari sana.

30 Menit kemudian sampailah dia di depan kampusnya. Banyak kenangan manis saat dia kuliah dulu. Jaejoong ingin kembali di masa itu dan memperbaiki sifatnya yang buruk dulu. Bisakah waktu kembali ke masa itu? Ia ingin memperbaiki semua kesalahannya dulu.

Jaejoong menyentuh pintu gerbang itu perlahan, Jaejoong sedikit terkejut kala pintu gerbang itu ternyata tak terkunci. Ada sedikit kegembiraan dalam diri Jaejoong, tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong segera masuk ke dalam dan mencari dimana taman itu. Taman yang biasa ia kunjungi di waktu jam istirahat dulu. Taman itu juga merupakan tempat dimana Yunho menyatakan cinta padanya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju taman Jaejoong terus tersenyum. Mengingat kenangan manis itu, mungkin dia tak akan pernah bisa melupakan kenangan manis itu.

Satu langkah

Dua langkah

Tiga langkah

Jaejoong terdiam kala melihat seseorang berdiri membelakanginya. Siapa dia? Tiba-tiba saja jantung Jaejoong berdetak dengan cepat. Mungkinkah dia cinta pertamanya dulu? Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi.. Apa tuhan mendengarkan keinginannya itu untuk bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya lagi?

Jaejoong memulai akan melangkahkan kembali kakinya, namun keterkejutannyalah yang membuatnya tak jadi melangkah mendekat. Jaejoong membulatkan kedua matanya kala melihat seseorang di depannya yang ternyata adalah Yunho.

Yunho pun sama terkejutnya dengan Jaejoong namun tak berlangsung lama. Yunho segera menghampiri Jaejoong yang terus terpaku diam disana.

GREP

Yunho memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong yang terlihat semakin kurus itu. Jaejoong hanya diam saja. Dia meresapi kehangatan yang sedang diberikan Yunho padanya. Biarkan ini terjadi seperti ini lebih lama. Jaejoong membalas memeluk Yunho, ia tak lagi kuat untuk menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar saat ini.

"Mianhe Yunh.." ucap Jaejoong sangat tulus dari lubuk hatinya. Yunho melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong setelah mendengarkan ucapan itu. Yunho menatap dengan lekat wajah Jaejoong yang berada di hadapannya. Yunho tak tega melihat Jaejoong yang tengah menangis kini. Yunho menghapus air mata Jaejoong dengan jemarinya. Jaejoong yang ada di hadapannya itu terlihat sangat rapuh. Yunho menangkupkan wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya lalu meraih wajah Jaejoong lebih dekat. Yunho memberikan kecupan hangat di keningnya. Jaejoong menutup matanya kala Yunho mencium keningnya itu. Perbuatan Yunho itu malah membuat Jaejoong bertambah semakin terisak. Jaejoong tak mau kehilangan seseorang di hadapannya ini. Dia sangat mencintainya. Dia baru menyadari bahwa dia sangat membutuhkan Yunho. Dia memerlukan Yunho untuk tetap berada di sampingnya.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan kata cerai lagi padaku, Boo. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu." ucap Yunho. Dia sejujurnya memang belum bisa melupakan Jaejoong.

"Tidak Yunh.. jangan katakan itu, itu akan membuatku sulit untuk melepaskanmu." ucap Jaejoong sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tidak Boo, aku memang masih mencintaimu. Maafkan aku, aku sudah keterlaluan terhadapmu." ucap Yunho. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak salah, aku memang pantas di ceraikan. Aku bukanlah istri yang baik untukmu. Kau akan segera mendapatkan istri yang jauh lebih baik dariku. Suli - dia gadis yang baik." ucap Jaejoong. Saat mengatakannya Jaejoong membutuhkan kekuatan yang besar.

"Tidak, istriku satu-satunya hanyalah dirimu. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu Boo.. Mianhe, ini semua memang rencanaku. Aku membohongimu, aku tak akan pernah menikah dengan Suli. Itu hanya rekayasa yang sudah di rencanakan." ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong terdiam. Benarkah?

"Sungguh?" ucap Jaejoong tak percaya.

Yunho mengangguk "Ne, itu benar. Junsu dan Yuchun pun tahu tentang hal ini. Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana reaksimu kala aku akan menikah dengan orang lain." ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong memukul Yunho tiba-tiba. "Kau jahat! Jahat sekali.. kau tahu aku sangat takut kehilanganmu..Yunh..hiks.." Jaejoong kembali terisak oleh Yunho. Yunho berusaha untuk membuat Jaejoong tenang kembali. Dia membawa Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya.

Cukup lama mereka berdua berpelukan.

"Yunh.."

"Hmm,"

"Kenapa kau bisa kemari?" tanya Jaejoong ingin tahu. Karena kenapa bisa secara kebetulan mereka datang dan bertemu? Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk di bangku taman yang ada disana.

"Tiba-tiba saja, aku teringat pada kenangan pertama kali kita bertemu." ucap Yunho. Jaejoong sedikit bingung.

"Memangnya kita pertama bertemu disini?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kau lupa? Kau sedang menangis waktu itu dan aku datang menghampirimu memberikan sapu tangan padamu." jelas Yunho. Jaejoong sungguh tak percaya. Jadi, cinta pertamanya itu Yunho?

"Yunh, jadi kau kah orang yang memberiku sapu tangan ini?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memperlihatkan sapu tangan pemberian Yunho dulu.

"Kau masih menyimpannya Boo?"

"Ini barang berharga untukku Yunh.." ucap Jaejoong tersenyum tulus.

"Dan kau barang berharga untukku." ucap Yunho sambil memeluk Jaejoong erat.

"Yunh.. a..ku..ha-mil." ucap Jaejoong dengan sangat hati-hati. Yunho melepaskan pulakannya itu dan menatap Jaejoong.

"Sungguh?" tanya Yunho memastikan. Jaejoong mengangguk kecil. Yunho tersenyum bahagia setelahnya dan kembali memeluk Jaejoong. "Sejak kapan?" tanya Yunho.

"Satu minggu yang lalu." jawab Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahukanku?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya.

"Karena kita akan bercerai." ucap Jaejoong.

"Tidak. Kita tidak akan pernah bercerai Boo.. Kita akan bersama-sama membesarkan buah hati kita." ucap Yunho.

"Yunh.." Jaejoong tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ia merasa bahagia karena Yunho tak akan menceraikannya. Mereka berpelukan kembali, Yunho melepaskan pelukannya menatap lekat wajah Jaejoong dan ciuman pun terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

...

T.A.M.A.T

...

Yang kemarin cuman LIKE sekarang komen yah. Kalo jelek maklumi yah.. ceritanya memang gak bagus.


End file.
